gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Greymane
Background House Greymane have been bannermen to House Stark since the wars between The Kings Of Winter and The Red Kings. The Greymanes of Winterhelm have served The Starks of Winterfell for centuries. The Greymanes have little love for Boltons do to their history of aiding Starks in the various Bolton Rebellions prior to Aegon's Conquest. House Greymane answered the call of House Stark during Robert's Rebellion. House Greymane again answered the call to arms of Robb Stark during The War Of The Five Kings. During the war House Greymane lost several family members and half of it's military strength. House Greymane lost another two hundred soldiers fighting against the Boltons during The Battle Of The Bastards. History House Greymane was founded in 3,500 BC by Rickon Greymane and were loyal to The Starks of Winterfell. Rickon Greymane forged a steel sword called Icefang. The Greymanes of Winterhelm fought under The Kings of Winter against The Red Kings, The Boltons of The Dreadfort. After Aegon's Conquest House Greymane were made Lords of Winterhelm and became bannermen to House Stark, The Wardens of The North. Even though the Stark's time as Kings of The North had come to an end, The Greymanes still told stories of The Kings of The North and The Kings of Winter. During Robert's Rebellion Lord Garred Greymane answered the call to arms of Eddard Stark and marched south with the northern host. Accompanying him was his heir Rodrick Greymane, second born son Edmure Greymane, and daughter Lyanna Greymane. At somepoint during the war Lyanna Greymane perished in a skirmish in The Riverlands. Garred and Rodrick perished during The Battle of The Trident fighting against the Targaryen host, making Edmure Greymane Lord of House Greymane. During The Greyjoy Rebellion Edmure Greymane would perish fighting Euron Greyjoy. After the death of his older brother Rickon Greymane was named Lord of House Greymane. Some smallfolk feared that Lord Rickon wouldn't be a good Lord do to him being the third born son. Rickon Greymane's rule turned out to be as good as his father's rule was prior to Robert's Rebellion. When Robb Stark called the banners to march south to save his father and sisters, Rickon Greymane joined him alongside his heir Eddard Greymane, second born son Brandon Greymane, and his second born daughter Maege Greymane, Lord Rickon noted how this mirrored his father's march south with Eddard Stark. Eddard Greymane was captured by the Lannister host under the command of Lord Tywin Lannister, he would later by executed by lannister troops at Harrenhal under the command of Ser Gregor Clegane. Maege Greymane was slain outside Riverrun by a group of lannister archers, who were rundown by Rickon Greymane, who wouldn't know of his daughter's death until after the battle. Prior to the Red Wedding Rickon had his daughter and son's remains returned to Winterhelm. During the Red Wedding Rickon Greymane was slain by a Frey with a spear. Brandon Greymane rallied what troops he could to assault The Twins in an attempt to save Robb Stark who his father and the other lord's named The King In The North, his force would perish inside The Twins by Freys with crossbows. Rickard Greymane sent his half brother Rodrick Snow as well as the remaining soldiers of House Greymane to reclaim the remains of their troops and family from Lord Walder Frey. Rodrick Snow managed to succeed in his task but refused to tell his half brother how he did so. Rickard later named Rodrick the captain of the guards of House Greymane. Prior to The Battle of The Bastards Lord Rickard Greymane marched what troops he could spare to join Jon Snow's army outside Winterfell. After the battle Rickard Greymane and the other Lords and Ladies of The North named Jon Snow The King In The North. Family Members * Lord Garred Greymane - Lord during Robert's Rebellion, Slain on The Trident by Ser Barristan Selmy of The Kingsguard. * Rodrick Greymane - Perished on The Trident. * Lyanna Greymane - Perished during Robert's Rebellion. * Lord Edmure Greymane - Slain by Euron Greyjoy during The Greyjoy Rebellion. * Lord Rickon Greymane - 43 Years Old - Perished during The Red Wedding. * Lady Lanna Darkmont - 40 Years Old - Passed away several days after The Red Wedding. * Eddard Greymane - 19 Years Old - Perished at Harrenhal alongside Northern & Riverlands prisoners. * Brandon Greymane - 18 Years Old, Twin of Lysa Greymane - Perished during The Red Wedding. * Lysa Greymane - 18 Years Old, Twin of Brandon Greymane. * Lord Rickard Greymane - 17 Years Old - Current Lord of House Greymane, Betrothed to Lysa Snow of House Stormwind. * Maege Greymane - 17 Years Old - Perished lifting the siege of Riverrun. * Jon Greymane - 16 Years Old - Heir of House Greymane. * Lyanna Greymane - 15 Years Old - Youngest daughter of Rickon and Lanna. * Lukas Greymane - 39 Years Old - Youngest son of Garred Greymane, Exiled to The Wall, Slain at Craster's Keep. * Gregor Snow - 38 Years Old, Bastard son of Lord Garred Greymane - Castallen of House Greymane. * Rodrick Snow - 16 Years Old - Bastard Son of Rickon Greymane, Current Captain of the guards of House Greymane. * Derrick Snow - 15 Years Old - Bastard Son of Rickon Greymane. * Lanna Snow - 14 Years Old - Bastard Daughter of Rickon Greyman. * Asha Snow - 14 Years Old - Bastard Daughter of Lanna Darkmont. Military Strength 1,000 Soldiers (Pre-Red Wedding) * 750 Men At Arms * 250 Archers * 200 Guards (Not counted towards Military Strength) 500 Soldiers (Post-Red Wedding) * 400 Men At Arms * 100 Archers * 150 Guards (Not counted towards Military Strength) 300 Soldiers (Current) * 250 Men At Arms * 50 Archers * 100 Guards (Not counted towards Military Strength) Category:Houses from the North Category:Noble houses